Love under snow
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: Kyoya et Hyoma se connaissent depuis longtemps. Les vacances approchent à grands pas mais aucun d'eux n'a de projet. Ils décident donc d'en passer une semaine ensemble dans un coin isolé du reste du monde. Yaoi. Kyoya/Hyoma


Voilà un nouvel OS. Sur le couple Kyoya/Hyoma cette fois. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Love under snow **

C'était un samedi matin. Le premier des vacances de Noël pour être précis. Une fine pluie froide martelait les vitres des habitations. Contrairement à son habitude, Kyoya était d'humeur légère. Il avait attendu ce jour avec impatience. Son ami Hyoma et lui avaient décidé de passer la première semaine des vacances ensemble car pour une fois les parents du bouclé étaient absents. Ils étaient partis en déplacement professionnel jusqu'à la mi-janvier. Rien que cela rendait le vert heureux. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir passer un moment sans que les parents de Hyoma les fissent surveiller d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ils étaient très attachés aux traditions et ne voyaient pas d'un très bon œil la relation qu'il avait avec leur fils. Pourtant, ils ne sortaient pas ensemble. Raison pour laquelle Hyoma ne les avait pas mis au courant de leur projet.

Kyoya vérifia une dernière fois le contenu de sa valise. Tout y était. Il enfila une veste noire avant d'empoigner sa valise et de sortir de son appartement.

Il était debout, sur le perron d'une maison qui avait certainement été bâtie plusieurs siècles auparavant, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Hyoma se tenait dans l'encadrement, un sourire lumineux sur le visage.

-Entre, lui proposa-t-il. Tu dois avoir froid.

Le vert accepta l'invitation en frissonnant. Il abandonna son bagage dans l'entrée puis se faufila dans le salon où la température était douce. Il ôta sa veste trempée et s'appuya contre un radiateur.

-Tu vas bien? demanda-t-il à son ami. Est-ce que tu es prêt?

-Oui pour les deux. Ce n'était pas malin de marcher sous la pluie alors qu'il aurait suffit que tu attendes le bus pour être moins mouillé.

-J'aime pas attendre.

-Je sais. La patience et toi, ça fait deux. J'espère juste que tu ne tomberas pas malade, ce serait dommage.

Kyoya sourit.

-Alors qu'on a pas tes vieux sur le dos? Ça ne risque pas.

-En parlant d'eux, ils m'ont appelé hier soir. Ils m'ont souhaité de bonnes vacances en disant qu'on ne pourrait plus se parler avant le mois prochain. Ils ont clairement dit que je ne devais te parler sous aucun prétexte car tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi.

Le sourire du vert s'élargit.

-La preuve: je te fais désobéir à tes parents en ce moment même.

Le bouclé lui sourit en retour.

-Tu es un mauvais ami.

-Ça ne t'empêche pas de vouloir passer des vacances avec moi.

-Non. Même si tu n'es pas fréquentable, tu es le seul véritable ami que j'ai.

-Tu m'en vois ravi.

Une sonnerie retentit, les empêchant de continuer leur échange. Hyoma se précipita dans l'entrée et décrocha l'interphone.

-Oui?… D'accord. On arrive tout de suite.

Il revint tout aussi vite dans la pièce où son ami l'attendait.

-Le taxi est là.

Il attrapa la poignée de sa valise pour la soulever mais il ne réussit qu'à la traîner sur le carrelage. Kyoya ne put s'empêcher de sourire tant son ami avait l'air ridicule à s'acharner sur le pauvre bagage. Il finit par avoir pitié de lui.

-Laisse. Je vais la porter.

La valise était si lourde qu'il dut utiliser toute sa force pour la porter. Il avança avec difficulté jusqu'à la porte où il la posa.

-T'as mis quoi dedans?

-Rien de spécial. Juste les quelques affaires que je prends habituellement pour mes voyages.

-Tu rigoles…

-Non.

-Vu que t'es incapable de la porter, on va échanger. Je vais porter ta valise et toi la mienne. Elle est beaucoup moins lourde.

-Merci.

-Hyoma ramassa le bagage de son ami. Il fut surpris par sa légèreté. Il prit un parapluie qui était posé sur une étagère pendant que Kyoya remettait sa veste. Celui-ci le dévisageait.

-Pour qu'on ne finisse pas trempés.

-Je m'en doutait.

Le vert prit le lourd bagage et ouvrit la porte. Ils sortirent de la maison sans oublier de la fermer à clé. La pluie tombait plus fort. Ils marchèrent à grands pas vers une voiture grise qui patientait à quelques mètres d'eux. Ils déposèrent leurs valises dans le coffre avant de se glisser sur le banc arrière du véhicule.

Ils changèrent de moyen de transport pour rejoindre leur destination. Le trajet en car dura plusieurs heures durant lesquelles ils passèrent le plus clair de leur temps à parler. Quand, enfin, ils arrivèrent, le jour se couchait. Ils sortirent en courant du car et se dirigèrent vers un grand bâtiment en béton. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils marchèrent jusqu'à un guichet. L'homme qui le tenait semblait s'ennuyer à mourir.

-Bonjour monsieur, commença poliment Hyoma. Nous avons loué un chalet à mon nom. Je m'appelle Hyoma Shiyou.

-D'accord…

Le guichetier pianota mollement sur un clavier. Il fixa quelques secondes l'écran d'un ordinateur avant de leur donner des clés et de leur dire en les dévisageant étrangement:

-Attendez là une minute. JUN!

Un jeune homme brun, vêtu chaudement, surgit d'une pièce adjacente.

-Qu'y a-t-il encore?

-Ces deux là ont réservé le chalet cinq. Tu vas les y conduire.

- "Cinq"? Je croyais que le chalet était isolé, se refrogna Hyoma.

-Il l'est, fit le guichetier. Il est à plus de vingt minutes en motoneige d'ici.

-Je préfère ça.

-Jun! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour les emmener?

-J'y vais tout de suite. Venez.

-Les parents de nos jours, marmonna-t-il en croyant qu'ils ne pouvaient plus l'entendre, ils laissent leurs enfants faire n'importe quoi.

Les adolescents suivirent Jun sans prêter attention à ses dires. Ils arrivèrent dans un hagard où étaient garées une dizaine de motoneiges.

-La location du chalet vous permet d'en avoir une. Choisissez-la vite qu'on puisse partir.

Ils prirent un des véhicules et emboîtèrent le pas à leur guide. Très vite, la bâtisse grise disparut derrière eux. Ils grimpaient le flanc couvert de neige de la montagne. Accroché à Kyoya, Hyoma observait avec émerveillement le paysage immaculé. Ils finirent par arriver devant un chalet en bois. Il était encerclé par de gigantesques arbres dont les branches étaient drapées de blanc.

-Voilà ce que vous avez loué, annonça Jun. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous devrez aller à l'accueil.

-Compris, répondit Hyoma. À bientôt.

Sans parler davantage, leur guide repartit. Ils voulurent attendre qu'il ait disparu de leur vu pour découvrir leur lieu de vacances mais ils n'étaient pas vêtus assez chaudement pour résister au froid mordant. Ils se faufilèrent à l'intérieur de leur chalet.

-Nous sommes vraiment en vacances maintenant, commenta Hyoma en posant la valise du vert sur le plancher.

Kyoya fit de même. Il offrit son bras au bouclé en souriant.

-On visite, proposa-t-il.

-Pourquoi pas.

Ils avancèrent d'un même pas dans le salon où trônait une large cheminée en pierre devant laquelle un confortable canapé leur tendait les bras. Ils se retinrent d'aller se blottir dessus pour aller voir à quoi ressemblaient les autres pièces. La cuisine était bien équipée tout en ne prenant pas trop de place. Ils continuèrent leur visite à l'étage où une vaste chambre prenait la quasi-totalité de l'espace. Jetant un regard au grand lit, Kyoya comprit pourquoi le guichetier les avait regardé si bizarrement.

-C'est un chalet pour les couples?

-Apparemment. C'est étrange… Ce n'était pas précisé…

-Et, bien sûr, toi qui es si prévoyant, il ne t'est pas venu une seule seconde l'idée de demander.

-Non. J'ai du oublier.

Kyoya ricana. Tout ce que son ami faisait, il le préparait minutieusement car il détestait les surprises. Il était donc _impossible _qu'il ait oublié de demander ça.

-Tu ne me crois pas?

-Pas du tout.

-on est ami. Tu pourrais me faire confiance…

-Mais je suis un mauvais ami.

Hyoma le lâcha en faisant une moue agacée.

-Et dire que je me suis donné tout ce mal pour t'entendre te plaindre.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant. Le vert s'approcha lentement avant de s'allonger à côté de lui pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il lui donna une claque sur la jambe.

-Debout feignant! Ma valise ne va pas se porter toute seule.

-La mienne non plus, fit le bouclé en se redressant.

Ils ramenèrent donc leurs bagages dans leurs chambres et rangèrent leurs affaires dans les deux armoires prévues à cet effet. La nuit était tombée lorsqu'ils retournèrent dans le salon. Kyoya s'assit par terre, dos contre le canapé, pendant que Hyoma allumait un feu dans la cheminée. Le bouclé se lova contre les coussins moelleux du siège. Le vert le détailla. Ses boucles mauves caressaient son front et sa nuque. Ses yeux, azur, reflétaient la danse des flammes. Il arrêta son regard sur ses douces lèvres qu'il fixa intensément tant il avait envie de les embrasser. Hyoma le regarda du coin de l'œil. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant son regard brûlant.

-Il y a un problème? demanda-t-il.

Les joues de Kyoya se teintèrent de rouge et il tourna son visage vers la cheminée dans une, vaine, tentative de s'innocenter. Cela amusa son ami qui n'avait que rarement l'occasion de le voir embarrassé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu n'étais quand même pas en train de fantasmer sur moi, s'indigna-t-il faussement.

-B-bien sûr que non! se défendit l'autre en rougissant davantage.

L'adolescent aux yeux glace se leva gracieusement. Il alla s'accroupir en face de Kyoya qui avait replié ses jambes contre lui. Il approcha son visage du sien jusqu'à ce que son nez touchât la joue brûlante de honte. Son ami déglutit.

-Tu es sûr?

-Évidemment.

Son visage avait pris une teinte plus écarlate, démentant ses paroles.

-Ce n'est pas ce que dit ton visage, souffla Hyoma à son oreille.

-Je-je suis très fatigué. Je vais aller dormir.

Le bouclé se retint d'éclater de rire à cause de ce changement de sujet, si visible.

-À tout de suite.

Le lendemain matin, Hyoma se réveilla le premier. Il sourit en remarquant que Kyoya s'était pelotonné contre lui durant son sommeil. Il passa sa main dans les mèches vertes toutes ébouriffées. Il semblait si paisible ainsi que le mauve en profita pour le regarder. Ses doigts effleurèrent sa joue avant de se poser sur sa bouche. Les caresses réveillèrent doucement Kyoya dont les yeux s'arrondirent de surprise quand il vit ce que son ami faisait.

-Qu'est-ce que…?

-Salut! Bien dormi?

Le vert hocha la tête.

-Tant mieux! Je vis me préparer et faire le repas.

Hyoma embrassa furtivement sa joue avant de se faufiler dans la salle de bain. Kyoya le regarda disparaître derrière la porte. Il ne le comprenait vraiment pas des fois. Il s'étira. Ce qu'il comprenait le moins était pourquoi il avait un faible pour ce garçon si étrange. Surtout qu'ils n'avaient rien en commun. Hyoma était calme, calculateur, réfléchi… Il avait encore ses parents… Ils n'allaient même pas dans le même lycée. Ils s'étaient rencontrés par hasard, dans la rue.

***_deux ans plus tôt_***

Kyoya marchait, furieux de s'être fait renvoyé temporairement de son lycée. Tout ça à cause d'un abruti qui avait osé l'insulter. Il faut avouer que sa punition aurait été moins lourde s'il n'avait pas déversé son venin sur un professeur qui avait tenté de les séparer. Mais il n'avait qu'à se mêler de ses affaires aussi! Il se jura de finir celui qui avait déclenché tout ça quand il le recroiserait. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas le bel adolescent qui l'observait. Il se retourna brusquement lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose sur son épaule.

-Quoi!

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

-Me faire peur? Toi? Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi!

-Je suis Hyoma. La moitié de mon nom…

-Je m'en fous royalement!

Il s'éloigna sans daigner lui jeter un regard. Il s'arrêta en constatant qu'il le suivait.

-C'est quoi ton problème?

-T'as l'air d'être quelqu'un d'intéressant. J'aimerais mieux te connaître. Ça te dirait qu'on aille boire un verre avec moi?

-Et puis quoi encore? Pourquoi j'irai à un rendez-vous avec toi?

L'autre l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa. Son action, si soudaine, fit devenir Kyoya écarlate. Il était tellement gêné que lorsqu'il put parler, il ne fit que bafouiller des syllabes incompréhensibles. Hyoma attrapa son poignet avant de l'entraîner dans un café finement décoré. Il le fit s'asseoir sur un banc avant de s'installer en face de lui.

-Comment t'appelles-tu?

-Ça ne te regarde pas! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de m'embrasser?

-C'était juste pour te déstabiliser.

-T'embrasses les gens pour les déstabiliser? T'es pas bien toi…

-Pas des gens. Toi. Et uniquement parce que tu es vraiment mignon.

Kyoya rougit de nouveau, pas habitué à ce genre de compliment.

-Quel est ton nom? Tu sais… je suis quelqu'un d'obstiné. Je te harcèlerai tant que je n'aurait pas obtenu ce que je veux.

-Kyoya, se présenta-t-il à contrecœur. Kyoya Tategami.

***_présent_***

-Kyoya!

L'interpellé rouvrit les yeux. Le bouclé se tenait au-dessus de lui.

-Tu t'es rendormi?

-Non, je me souvenais de la manière dont on s'est rencontré. Et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as parlé.

-C'est tout simplement parce que tu me faisais penser à un chat errant. Ça me donnait envie de te recueillir et de m'occuper de toi.

-Quoi? s'indigna Kyoya.

-Ben oui. Avec tes vêtements déchirés, tes crocs et ton air de tout le temps vouloir te battre, c'est à ça que tu me faisais penser.

Avant que le vert ait pu protester, il posa sa main sur ses lèvres.

-Tu devrais te préparer. Je vais faire le repas.

-Une vraie ménagère.

-Contrairement à certains, je sais m'occuper de moi.

-Parce que tes parents ne sont pas souvent chez toi.

-Tu vis seul mais ça ne t'empêche pas de ne pas savoir t'occuper de toi.

L'adolescent sortit alors que Kyoya se dirigeait vers la salle d'eau. Quand il eut fini, il descendit tranquillement les escaliers. Il marcha jusqu'à la cuisine où le mauve fouillait dans des placards.

-Il n'y a rien, je vais devoir aller faire des courses, soupira-t-il.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne?

-Où je pourrai mettre la nourriture si tu viens?

-Je peux y aller pour toi si tu veux.

-Ce n'est pas la peine.

Hyoma agita devant lui un porte-monnaie bien rempli ainsi qu'un trousseau de clé.

-Tu n'as pas d'argent. Tu ne saurais pas quoi prendre de toute façon. Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrai vite.

-Pourquoi je m'inquièterais pour toi?

Le mauve lui sourit avant de sortir de la salle. Kyoya resta là jusqu'à ce qu'il entendît une porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Il s'accouda à une fenêtre pour regarder Hyoma s'éloigner. Il soupira. Ces vacances ne commençaient pas si bien que ça…

Kyoya s'ennuyait, avachi sur le canapé. Il s'endormait quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il se redressa vivement.

-Tu peux venir m'aider à porter les courses? demanda Hyoma depuis l'entrée.

Le vert le rejoignit tranquillement pour qu'il ne vît pas à quel point il lui avait manqué. En plus il ne l'avait quitté que deux heures. Le bouclé, qui tenait deux sacs de nourriture, ne semblaient pas en difficulté.

-T'as l'air de bien te débrouiller.

-Il y a d'autres sacs sur la moto.

-Mais… On ne reste ici qu'une semaine! On n'a pas besoin d'autant de nourriture.

-Mieux vaut en avoir trop que pas assez.

-Ça fait quand même beaucoup d'argent jeté par les fenêtres…

Les jours passèrent, semblables les uns aux autres, plus que Kyoya ne l'aurait imaginé. Mais cela n'altérait en rien d'être avec son ami. Le avant-dernier matin de leur séjour arriva bien trop vite à son goût.

-C'est déjà vendredi, marmonna-t-il, allongé aux côtés de Hyoma.

-Malheureusement, on part demain matin.

-Tu ne pourrais pas faire en sorte qu'on reste ici quelques jours de plus? Les vacances ne finissent que dans une semaine après tout.

Le bouclé se mordit la lèvre. Il semblait affreusement gêné. Il se mit debout et alla jusqu'à une fenêtre, lui tournant le dos pour ne pas lui montrer ses émotions.

-Après-demain, c'est mon anniversaire. J'aurai dix-huit ans. Tu connais mes parents: ils sont extrêmement attachés aux traditions.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport entre ton anniversaire et leur attachement aux traditions.

-Te souviens-tu d'Emily?

-La blondinette qui était chez toi la dernière fois?

-C'est ça. Elle et moi sommes… fiancés.

Le choc se peignit sur les traits de Kyoya. Il dévisagea son ami avec incompréhension, totalement déboussolé.

-Mais…

-C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai décidé de venir ici. J'avais envie de passer du temps avec toi avant d'être coincé par mes obligations.

-Et le lycée? Tu ne vas pas arrêter au plein milieu de l'année quand même.

-Non, mais je n'aurais plus de temps libre. On ne pourra plus se voir.

La tristesse accabla Kyoya. Ils avaient passé tellement de temps ensemble… ça ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi. De plus, il était persuadé que Kyoya ressentait la même chose que lui. Dans sa voix, sa tristesse faisait écho à la sienne.

-Hyoma… murmura le vert en s'asseyant.

L'adolescent se tourna vers lui, un sourire factice plaqué sur le visage. La lumière provenant de la fenêtre formait une aura blanche autour de lui, le faisant ressembler à un ange. Un ange manipulateur, certes, mais un ange tout de même.

-T'es pas obligé d'obéir à tes parents…

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais?

Kyoya le fixa avec étonnement puis baissa les yeux, triste.

-Rien.

-Kyoya… Je ne voulais pas…

-Ce n'est rien, le coupa-t-il froidement.

Il se leva. Hyoma s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras. Kyoya hésita un instant avant de l'enlacer. Il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou.

-Excuse-moi.

-J'ai dit que c'était pas grave.

-Ça ne m'empêche pas de m'en vouloir.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, en silence. Le vert qui savait que le temps s'écoulait inexorablement lâcha son ami pour le regarder dans les yeux. Un doux sourire éclaira son visage.

-Si c'est la dernière journée qu'on peut passer ensemble alors il faut qu'elle soit inoubliable.

-Elle le sera, quoiqu'il se passe.

Kyoya s'était assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Le verre glaçait la peau nue de son bras. Son regard était perdu dans le paysage extérieur. Des flocons de neige virevoltaient avec légèreté dans le ciel nuageux. Il attendit d'entendre Hyoma venir vers lui pour se retourner.

-Tu veux qu'on aille se promener? proposa celui-ci.

-Ce serait sympa.

Ils s'emmitouflèrent dans des habits chauds avant de sortir. À l'extérieur le froid cinglant brûlaient leurs joues. Le vent soufflait par rafales, soulevant à chaque fois un voile blanc du sol. De nombreux flocons de neige les assaillaient. Une vaste forêt s'étendait à perte de vue devant eux.

-On y va? demanda Hyoma en regardant l'étendue verte et blanche.

-À moins que tu ne veuilles escalader la montagne, il n'y a pas vraiment d'autre endroit où aller.

Le bouclé lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le faire taire. Kyoya esquiva et lui offrit un sublime sourire. Il partit en premier se réfugier sous les branchages.

-Qu'y a-t-il? Tu ne veux plus te promener?

-Bien sûr que si!

Il le rejoignit à l'ombre des arbres. Il lui prit la main pour l'obliger à marcher au même rythme que lui. Seul le crissement de leurs pas brisaient le silence.

-C'est vraiment beau comme endroit, s'émerveilla Hyoma en s'arrêtant.

Il ne lâchait pas la main gantée. Il resserra même son emprise sur elle, cherchant à croiser le regard de son propriétaire. Mais ce dernier n'y prêtait guère attention, trop occupé à observer ce qui l'entourait. Le bouclé se colla un instant à lui. Ayant marre de se faire ignorer, il se planta devant lui pour capter son attention.

-Pour aujourd'hui, j'aimerais qu'on ne fasse plus semblant d'être amis.

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire…

-Tu m'as avoué les sentiments que tu éprouvais pour moi l'année dernière. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils aient changé. Et tu sais très bien ce que je ressens pour toi alors ne faisons pas semblant.

Il serra Kyoya contre lui attendant qu'il prît la parole.

-…D'accord.

Hyoma prit l'initiative de l'embrasser. Il sentait Kyoya frissonner contre lui. Voir à quel point il ne savait pas cacher ses sentiments l'amusait beaucoup. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, à bout de souffle. Le bouclé caressa la joue de l'autre adolescent qui s'était réchauffée sous l'effet de ses émotions.

-Tu es vraiment mignon, déclara-t-il avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

-Et toi, toujours aussi bizarre.

-Ça ne t'empêche pas de m'aimer.

Kyoya haussa les épaules comme si cela n'avait aucune importance même si le comportement de son ami le déstabilisait toujours autant. Il observa Hyoma qui grelottait. Cela lui arracha un sourire. Pour une fois qu'il semblait fragile, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

-Il vaudrait mieux rentrer. Ce serait vraiment dommage que tu tombes malade maintenant, se moqua-t-il.

-Je vais très bien, répondit fièrement Hyoma.

-Mais bien sûr. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que tu trembles de la tête au pied.

Le mauve fit la moue. Il détestait qu'on pût voir ses faiblesses. Kyoya lui tendit la main en souriant.

-Allez, viens. Sinon je vais être obligé de te laisser là.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça. T'avais promis qu'on passerait la journée ensemble.

-Je n'ai rien promis.

-Traître.

-Si tu préfères te geler ici c'est ton problème.

Kyoya se retourna mais un main agrippa la sienne. Il guida Hyoma jusqu'à leur chalet. Son exceptionnel sens de l'orientation leur permit d'aller directement vers leur abri sans se perdre. Ils se réfugièrent dans leur chalet. Une fois à l'intérieur, Hyoma alluma un feu. Ils enlevèrent vestes, gants et écharpes, avant de s'agenouiller devant le foyer. Petit à petit, leurs corps se réchauffèrent. Ils s'entre-regardèrent en souriant. Le mauve se blottit contre Kyoya qui passa un bras autour de sa taille. Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

-On est bien là, murmura-t-il.

-C'est vrai.

Il embrassa son cou tout en glissant sa main sous son t-shirt pour caresser la peau douce de son ventre.

-Tu es pressé.

Kyoya s'empourpra. Il tenta de s'éloigner de lui mais Hyoma le rattrapa et le fit basculer au sol. Il approcha son visage de son oreille. Le vert sentait son souffle dans son cou.

-Il est déjà midi. Je vais préparer le repas.

Il se leva, laissant Kyoya par terre. Ce dernier se permit de respirer à nouveau. Il se redressa lentement pour regarder son ami. Le tour qu'il lui avait joué ne lui plaisait pas.

-C'était pas sympa ça, marmonna-t-il.

-Tu trouves? demanda Hyoma depuis l'autre pièce.

Manifestement, il n'avait pas parler assez doucement pour que le bouclé n'entendît pas ce qu'il disait.

Le reste de l'après-midi s'était déroulée sur le même schéma. Ils avaient passer trop de temps à se tourner autour pour changer de comportement du jour au lendemain. Néanmoins, cette journée leur parut comme l'une des plus belles de leur vie.

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps lorsqu'ils se décidèrent à aller se coucher. Hyoma s'assit sur les draps sans quitter Kyoya des yeux. Il lui sourit.

-Tu sais, j'ai passé une merveilleuse journée.

Le vert s'installa à côté de lui.

-Moi aussi. Mais elle n'est pas finie.

Hyoma lui lança un regard complice. Kyoya l'embrassa en le basculant sur le lit. Après tout, il ne leur restait qu'une nuit. Et ils devaient en profiter.

**Owari**


End file.
